


I Don't Care What They Say

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Theo, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Song fic, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: Draco Malfoy overhears something unpleasant at breakfast during the school year after the Final Battle which leads to a few confessions and somethingmore.HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 14, Buddy Holly"Are they talking about your two's relationship again!" She would have turned to march back to the Great Hall to give whoever what for, but Theo's broad shoulders spanned the entire entrance. And he wasnotbudging.In fact, he and Draco had gone incredibly still, carefully looking everywhere but at each other or Hermione. She stomped her foot, her curls crackling with barely contained frustration."Er. Not just our relationship." Theo wagged his finger between himself and Draco in indication.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	I Don't Care What They Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aneiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/gifts).



> Actually got this one done in time! It was originally going to be a short little drabble between Hermione and Draco, and then Theo barged in and made things kinky. Prepare your cold shower; there's filth ahead. 
> 
> I'm 100% blaming Aneiria for this because she captains my Dramioneo ship.
> 
> HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 14, Buddy Holly

Hermione found Draco tucked into an alcove just outside the shortcut from the Great Hall to the dungeons.

He held his eyes screwed shut and his jaw clenched tight. She could see his nostrils flare with his heavy, hissing breath.

She reached out a hand to unfold his fist.

"I'm here, Draco. What's wrong? I saw you rush out of breakfast," she soothed in a soft tone, rubbing the back of his large hand with her thumb in small circles.

Air steamed out between his teeth as he seethed for a moment, gathering his control to reply.

"Nothing." His shoulders dropped suddenly, his grip becoming weak as he slumped against the wall. "Nothing. Just some classmates talking at the Slytherin table."

Footsteps tapped against the stone floor, the cadence an obvious sprint.

Theo barrelled into the alcove meant for two and better suited for one, crowding them in. His hazel eyes flashed with fire.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you listen to a word those twats said! You know how ignorant and ingrained those outdated opinions are."

Theo's words and intensity stoked a self-righteousness flame inside Hermione.

"Are they talking about your two's relationship again!" She would have turned to march back to the Great Hall to give whoever what for, but Theo's broad shoulders spanned the entire entrance. And he was _not_ budging.

In fact, he and Draco had gone incredibly still, carefully looking everywhere but at each other or Hermione. She stomped her foot, her curls crackling with barely contained frustration.

"Er. Not just our relationship." Theo wagged his finger between himself and Draco in indication.

Hermione settled a bit, the introduction of a minor mystery making her content to stay. She tilted her head in question as Draco shifted his weight and Theo cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?" she finally voiced when neither of the boys were any more forthcoming.

"You see, er," Theo trailed off, running his long fingers through his thick hair. Hermione bit her lip to restrain herself from smoothing the lock that fell away from the rest and swayed over his brow.

But Draco called her attention away, speaking in a rush. "Granger, we both fancy you. They were calling you a whore for, erm, hanging out with us."

Hermione's mind blanked. She stared at Draco as if he were an apparition. She must have consumed some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes potion in her porridge that made her hallucinate. Draco and Theo were a couple and her friends since their return to Hogwarts for an eighth year. But despite the way she craved them both, _they were a couple_ , and not a couple who would bring her into their relationship - at least not romantically.

"See, I told you" —Hermione vaguely heard beyond the heartbeat pounding in her ears— "she's not interested in us in that way."

Theo shushed Draco and took Hermione's face into his palms. They were warm and soft, and his face crouched down to her level so it filled her vision.

"Hermione, love, this isn't how we wanted to tell you, but Draco and I very much like you and would like for you to be our girlfriend."

Hermione gasped a breath, her eyes stinging with tears. She reached a leaden hand up to touch Theo's cheek. It was solid beneath her fingertip.

"This is… real? You want me? You both want me?"

"Yes, love," Theo said. "We're yours, and you're ours, for all time - or until you don't want us anymore, that is."

"But… the other students…?" Hermione clung to every excuse before she allowed herself to believe him, to accept their offer.

Theo scoffed, "I don't care what they say about us anyway; I don't care about that."

Before the last word was even out of his mouth, Hermione launched herself at Theo. Her arms curled around his neck, and her lips pressed up into his. He caught her instantly, his mouth tilting down to give them a better angle.

Another tall, warm body pressed into her from behind. Draco's hands circled her waist, and his face nuzzled into the curls she had pinned haphazardly back. His tongue dipped out to taste her neck, eliciting a shiver to shoot down her spine.

Hermione moaned, and Theo used the moment to slip his own tongue into her mouth. He tasted like pumpkin juice and sin. Hermione was sandwiched between two firm chests, and two pairs of strong hands explored her body over her robes.

"Mm, classes," Hermione reminded them, unconvincingly, as a familiar ache swirled into existence in her belly.

"I think we'll be fine if we miss Herbology this once, don't you, Draco?" Theo asked.

Draco hummed in response. "More than just once, I think."

Wet heat dropped into Hermione's knickers at the promise in his dark tone. She whimpered and pulled at Theo's robes.

He chuckled and snapped his fingers, and the three of them were bare, three sets of robes, uniforms, and shoes folded neatly on the floor. Hermione's nipples puckered at the suddenly cool air.

"Now, Hermione, before we really begin, you want to be with us?" She nodded. "Have you ever had two cocks at the same time?" She bit her lip and shook her head no. "Have you ever played here?" Theo's hand trailed down her crack to press a finger at the tight ring of her arsehole.

"No," she whispered, breathless but sinking into the new but pleasant sensation.

"Good girl," he praised her, and she shivered, pressing against the fingertip still edging against the muscle. Draco, still at her back, groaned, sucking on her neck until it was almost painful.

"We won't go too far the first time," Theo assured her, wriggling his finger until the first joint fit into her. She bore down on the feeling. "Salazar, so tight," he swore. "Yes, we'll take our time, and be sure to let us know immediately if you want to stop."

Hermione could barely think through the sensations rushing through her, but somehow she agreed out loud, earning her another bout of praise. Her cunt throbbed, her clit aching for attention.

"Draco, reach around and see if she's ready for you."

Draco groaned again but scrambled to follow Theo's direction, his left hand reaching between Hermione and Theo's bodies to slip between her legs. He skimmed quickly over her clit to dip into her folds. They sighed in tandem when he found her wet and dripping.

"She's so ready," Draco confirmed, his voice low and heady, earning them both words of praise.

"Then pick her up and fuck her. What are you waiting for?" Theo asked with a little bite. 

Despite his firm words, Theo helped Draco lift her into his arms and lined Draco's dick up with her cunt with one hand. Hermione hadn't had a chance to see either one of their cocks in such close quarters, but Draco felt thick as she parted over him.

She still faced Theo, and his hands palmed her breasts. He supported most of her weight as she eased down onto Draco's cock, inch by inch. When her eyes fluttered closed and her head tipped back onto Draco's shoulder, Theo pressed his lips against hers in another bruising kiss.

At last, she stopped descending, her arse seated against Draco's hips and her inner walls gripping rhythmically on his hard length.

"I'm not gonna last," Draco gasped.

"I know, love," Theo said. "I've been edging you too long recently. Come when you want to, I'll take care of Hermione."

But Hermione was close, too. The feeling of being surrounded and filled after so long of fancying from afar had her raring to go.

Draco bucked into her, his dick bumping against something that had stars bursting behind her eyelids. Theo's arms held her up, hugging her tightly between himself and Draco.

She crested and fell, her scream swallowed up by Theo's mouth. She pulsed around Draco's dick as he shuttered behind her. 

The moment she sighed in relief, Theo tugged her off of Draco. He directed her legs to wrap around him, her sensitive clit rubbing on his stomach, the pools of her and Draco's come leaking onto him. He didn't seem to mind, though, as he shoved Draco to his knees by the top of his head.

Theo leaned forward, boxing Draco into the alcove further as he dropped into a kneel. Hermione's back met the cool, smooth stone. Then she felt Draco's fine hair brush the underside of her arse and heard him gag. 

She tried to look, but Theo held her to him, one arm locked around the small of her back, the other forearm braced against the wall. His mouth sucked at the love bite Draco had already created. The sting made her keen, cling to him, and twist her head to give him more room.

Then, he bucked. Hard, sharp, staccato thrusts. Draco choked once before his throat clicked over Theo's cock with a swallow. Both men moaned.

Theo fucked Draco's face as he held Hermione and marked her as theirs. Her clit rubbed against Theo's abdomen as he flexed his hips, and Hermione tightened her legs, locking her feet together around his back, and rocked into his movements.

She felt Draco's head move beneath her, but she was too wrapped up in the returning haze of lust. She swirled her hips to get the kind of stimulation she needed, and Theo's lips popped off her skin to grunt.

"Good girl, fuck. Yes. Fuck yourself on me until you come."

Hermione whimpered; she didn't need the invitation but his words laced through her mind, heightening her fervor. Her nipples brushed against Theo's chest, and she felt his grip on her tighten. She spiralled up and up and up until finally there was nowhere to go but back down with a wave of relief.

"Merl— I'm gonna come." The choked words were all Draco's warning before Theo shuttered, leaning more of his weight against the wall so as not to fall over.

As Hermione blinked her eyes open, she heard Draco's mouth pop off of Theo with a sated sigh.

After a few moments' recovery time, Theo set Hermione down and took Draco's face in his hands.

"Good, Draco. I'm proud of you." Then, he kissed the smirk off Draco's face and licked a dribble of come off his lip.

They were still cramped inside the alcove, but somehow they managed to all get their clothes on properly. Hermione's hair would be a wreck for the rest of the day until she had a chance to comb it in the shower, but she couldn't be arsed to care.

Theo looked at his watch. "Herbology is definitely a lost cause, but we could nip down to the kitchens for a small bite before Arithmancy."

Smiling, Hermione took Theo's hand in her left and Draco's in her right and led them into the corridor. She left the deepening purple bruise poking out of the collar of her shirt. Let the school see it, she thought, they didn't care what everyone else had to say about them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fans self* I hope you _enjoyed_. Before you rush off for that cold shower, don't forget to comment and/or kudos! Much love to you for reading!


End file.
